One wish
by sabrina9
Summary: Un cadeau ou un danger? Syaoran va découvrir que la vie peut totalement changer avec un voeu


**_One Wish_**

**_(Un vœu)_**

****

_Hellooooooooooo everybody !_

_Voilà, j'annonce officiellement Je Reviens ! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'avais envie d'arrêter suite à une petite déprime (ça arrive à tout le monde) mais bon, on va dire que certaines personnes m'ont encouragées à continuer et que je cite : Kyara, Missglitter, Clairette, Sssaki et Sakio. A vous cinq, vous avez ranimé en moi la passion de l'écriture alors merci beaucoup, merci merci, vous êtes géniales les filles !_

_Voici donc un petit one-shot que je dédicace à Kyara (tonnerre d'applaudissements s'il vous plaît) pour te remercier de m'avoir soutenue, écouter et conseiller. Tu es une fanficteuse hors paire (même si tu dis le contraire), une fille gentille, formidable, toujours prête à aider quand ça va pas et je t'adore ! Donc voilà, petit cadeau héhéhéhé_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt_

_Happy Halloween !_

_Gros bisous_

_Sab_

_PS : N'oubliez pas d'allez sur le site http/friendsakura.free.fr/ pour aller découvrir de nouveaux auteurs, de nouvelles histoires et de voter dans le CAF ! TRES IMPORTANT_

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenue à Tomoéda, le hollywood japonais, LA ville parmis les villes. On y retrouve les plus belles créatures, des jeunes femmes dont vous ignoriez l'existence… De même, les hommes les plus variés et les plus sexy s'y croisent et vous les croiserez peut-être !

A Tomoéda, tous les jeunes adolescents sont inscrits dans le célèbre et prestigieux lycée Seijo, c'est ainsi que nous faisons la connaissance de Sakura Kinomoto. Elle est belle : de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs et aussi blonds que le miel, des yeux verts tel la plus précieuse des émeraudes, des fines lèvres rosées, sa peau est de teinte semblable à la pêche, une poitrine généreuse et de longues jambes élancées assorties avec une taille de guêpe ; intelligente : elle est numéro un du Japon dans les matières scientifiques et littéraires ; sportive : elle fait partie de l'équipe de gymnastique nationale. Et surtout…

Voix : Bonjour Kinomoto-san !

La jeune fille en question se retourna et dévisagea de haut en bas le jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, il avait des boutons sur la figure, une coupe de cheveux au bol, une paire de lunettes noire très grosse couvrant presque tout le haut de son visage, il était petit et son uniforme était presque trop grand pour lui.

Sakura : C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en levant le sourcil

Jeune homme : Et bien oui, tu es la seule personne à s'appeler Kinomoto ici dit-il en prenant son courage à deux mains

Sakura : Ecoute, tu es bien gentil mais c'est moi qui décide quand parler à une personne d'accord ? Alors dégage ! dit-elle en grimaçant, si on me voit te parler, ça risque d'être la honte pour moi !

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit fièrement ses amies qui pouffèrent de rire avec les autres élèves de l'école… Et surtout… Sakura est une garce !

Parmis ses amies, on compte Tomoyo, sa cousine. Elle est grande, ses cheveux sont mauves ainsi que ses yeux d'ailleurs, elle a un grain de malice et d'hypocrisie dans le regard. Son physique tout aussi parfait que Sakura ne comporte aucun défaut. Elle monte un groupe de musique produit par sa mère qui tient une compagnie de disque, elle se fait appeler « Purple », en référence à ses yeux. C'est une petite fille gâtée et pourrie par la vie.

A Seijo, on trouve aussi un tout autre genre de personne. Par exemple, Syaoran Li. Il est grand, environ 1m85, ses cheveux sont bruns, légèrement longs si bien qu'il les attache toujours en queue de cheval, derrière ses énormes lunettes, on distingue vaguement des yeux couleur bruns. Il a une assez bonne carrure même s'il préfère la lecture au sport. Il soigne très peu son apparence physique voir, il s'en désintéresse totalement, c'est pourquoi il arrive toujours en cours avec une cravate non faites ou un morceau de sa chemise sortant de son pantalon. Mais il est…

Voix : Regardez ! Voilà Li ! rigola un jeune homme

Voix 2 : Hey Li ! Si un jour tu veux devenir un véritable homme, viens-nous voir ! On t'apprendra comment faire craquer les filles avec le peu de charme que tu as !

Syaoran : Un nombre complexe est un nombre qui peut s'écrire sous la forme z a + bi, où a et b sont deux réels et i le nombre imaginaire tel que i2 -1. Dans ces conditions, a s'appelle la partie réelle, et b la partie imaginaire de a + bi dit-il en fixant son livre

Jeune homme 1 : Tu crois qu'il nous comprend quand on lui parle ?

Jeune homme 2 : Li, tu comprends les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ?  
Syaoran : L'ensemble des nombres complexes est noté . Les réels sont des complexes particuliers (b 0). Les complexes z a + bi tels que a 0 sont appelés imaginaires purs répondit-il en le regardant

Jeune homme 2 : Laissons tomber, il est trop…

Ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant et Syaoran les regarda partir tout en continuant de réciter son cours sur les nombres complexes (note de sab : math de la terminale scientifique ! j'en ai bien bavé ). Mais il est… considéré comme une bizarrerie de l'école.

On retrouve comme un de ses amis, Eriol Hiiragizawa, il est plus petit que Syaoran, porte une paire de lunette que l'on voit à peine car ils sont cachés derrière ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. A croire qu'il ne les coupe jamais ! Il a toujours le dos courbé comme s'il était bossu et on l'entend parfois respiré si fort qu'on croirait entendre le souffle grave d'un vieil ours car il est asthmatique. C'est un otaku (otaku : personne passionnée de jeux vidéos et mangas et qui ne voit rien d'autre).

C'est dans cet univers que se déroule notre histoire. Tout commence par un bel après-midi de printemps, le soleil se montre sous son meilleur jour et même les nuages n'arrivent pas à cacher les rayons qui tapent avec force et vigueur sur la ville de Tomoéda. Syaoran rentre des cours et comme à son habitude, il est plongé dans un de ses livres de science. Demain, il a des examens et il ne peut pas se permettre de les rater, surtout que son esprit combatif le pousse à vouloir se démener pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats de la personne qu'il considère comme rivale : Sakura Kinomoto. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il n'arrive pas à la surpasser, il est toujours deuxième et ce, dans n'importe quelle matière.

Il est de tradition pour lui de passer au temple faire une petite prière avant de rentrer chez lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant le temple Tsukimine de mademoiselle Mizuki Kaho, son ancien professeur de mathématique. Il arriva devant un grand cerisier et se pencha vers lui comme pour le saluer, puis, il se posta devant le temple et s'agenouilla pour faire sa prière. Kaho qui balayait la cour le vit faire et sourit, elle attendit qu'il termine puis se plaça juste à ses côtés. Syaoran qui se relevait s'inclina pour la saluer, elle fit de même.

Kaho : Ca va Syaoran ?

Syaoran : Bien et vous Mizuki-sensei ?

Kaho : Oui même si les croyants se font de plus en plus rares !

Syaoran : Ne vous en faites pas, ils gardent la foi en eux !

Kaho : Oui, je le sais bien. Ah, j'ai quelque chose pour toi

Elle s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec à sa main, un paquet qu'elle lui tendit.

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kaho : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir

Syaoran : Alors pourquoi me le donner ?

Kaho : Et bien peut-être auras-tu plus de chance, peut-être que ceci t'apportera le bonheur !

Syaoran : Le bonheur hein ? Je ne pourrais trouver le bonheur que quand mes résultats pour le prochain examen seront de cent dans toutes les matières ! dit-il avec un rire sadique

Kaho : Toujours envie de battre la petite Sakura ?

Syaoran : C'est ma fierté que je mets en jeu

Kaho : Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, je me souviens de deux petits qui jouaient et rigolaient souvent ensemble

Syaoran : Qui ça ?

Kaho : Ca c'est mon petit secret ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Syaoran : Je dois y aller dit-il en regardant sa montre, à demain Mizuki-sensei

Kaho : A demain Syaoran

Elle le regarda partir en souriant et retourna à l'intérieur avec son balai. De son côté, Syaoran retourna chez lui perplexe, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification cachée des phrases de Kaho mais après tout, pourquoi pas découvrir le secret du paquet ?

Il posa son sac près de son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit, le paquet toujours en main. Il déballa le cadeau de Kaho et vit alors ce qui ressemblait à une boîte faite en bois, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs rayures qui prouvaient son ancienneté mais elle semblait en parfait état de conservation. Il ne vit aucune serrure sur la boîte et la tourna dans tous les sens, puis finit par l'empoigner et poussa le dessus qui s'ouvrit sans aucun problème.

Syaoran fut alors surpris de voir en sortir quelque chose, il avait fait un mouvement de recul assez brutal qui lui valu de se cogner au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il lâcha la boîte et se frotta la tête, une espèce de peluche jaune miniature apparut devant son visage, il poussa un hurlement de terreur et se leva de son lit tandis que la « chose » s'assit sur son lit.

Syaoran : Mais c'est quoi ça ? cria-t-il en pointant la peluche jaune

La peluche l'observa tout en souriant, Syaoran eut des sueurs froides à ce moment là, il avait devant ses yeux une peluche vivante qui lui souriait ! Mais on allait le prendre pour un fou ! Non, en fait, il se disait que c'était l'effet du choc à la tête, oui, c'était ça ! Il s'était fait mal et hallucinait mais… la peluche était sortit de la boîte avant qu'il se heurte contre le mur.

Voix : Cesse de jouer Kero… dit soudain une voix grave

Syaoran resta aux aguets, tout ce qui se passait était plus que bizarre, il se croyait dans un manga, si Eriol avait été là, il aurait été surexcité par tant d'étrangetés et plus qu'enthousiaste.

Syaoran cru que sa mâchoire allait tomber à terre quand sortit de la boîte, un petit ange pas plus grand que la peluche. Il portait une tunique grise et blanche et se posa près de la peluche.

Syaoran : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ange : Je me nomme Yué et voici Kerobero. Toi qui a pu ouvrir la boîte, tu as été désigné pour être notre maître

Syaoran : Quoi ? Attendez, attendez, il faut que je m'asseye, je rêve là !

Kerobero : Salut ça va ? C'est quoi ton nom môssieur qui croit rêver ? J'ai le droit de te pincer si tu veux rigola-t-il

Syaoran prit la chaise de son bureau et se posa lentement dessus, il voulait s'éviter un mal de tête mais il était trop tard pour lui.

Syaoran : Je suis votre maître et alors ?

Yué : Tu es le seul depuis mille ans à avoir réussit cet exploit, cela prouve que tu es l'élu, un être possédant un cœur assez pur pour mériter trois vœux

Syaoran : Si je comprends bien, c'est comme dans les contes de fée ? J'ai droit à trois vœux et après ? Vous allez me demander quelque chose en échange non ? Rien n'est jamais gratuit dans la vie !

Yué : Le privilège des trois vœux ne s'accorde qu'à ceux ou celles qui le méritent !

Kerobero : Alors ? Alors ? Dis-nous ce que tu veux ! Vas-y !

Syaoran : Je ne désire et ne souhaite rien !

Kerobero : Il est pas drôle comme maître ! Je suis sûr qu'il est ultra coincé ! dit-il en croisant les bras

Syaoran : Toi la peluche boucle-la ! dit-il rouge de gêne

Kerobero : Peluche tu as dit ? dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir

Yué : Kerobero ! Tu oublies qu'il est notre maître ! Tu lui dois un minimum de respect, que cela te plaise ou non ! dit-il en lui tirant l'oreille

Kerobero : Pfff, il s'est même pas présenté !

Syaoran : Je me nomme Syaoran et si vous le permettez, j'ai des examens demain alors je voudrais revoir mes cours

Kerobero : C'est quoi ces examens ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux souhaiter qu'on te guérisse ? Hein dit dit ?

Syaoran tomba à la renverse et une grosse goutte apparut derrière sa tête, jamais encore on ne lui avait posé une question si stupide

Syaoran : Des examens ce sont des épreuves que je dois passer pour l'école

Kerobero : C'est quoi l'école ? demanda-t-il en se posant sur son épaule

Syaoran : Ah ça suffit ! Laisse-moi étudier !

Il vola jusqu'à la boîte en baissant la tête, triste d'avoir énervé son maître puis rentra à l'intérieur avec Yué. La boîte se referma et Syaoran sortit ses affaires. Il commença par la plus dure des matières mais la plus simple pour lui : les mathématiques. Mais il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec l'événement qui venait de se produire, regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était dix huit heures trente et décida de se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Syaoran vivait seul car sa famille, originaire de Chine était repartit dans son pays natal, lui, il avait décidé de rester au Japon et de suivre ses études ici car le niveau scolaire était plus élevé. Il espérait ainsi, après le lycée, entrer dans la fameuse université de Todaï, l'une des plus réputés au Japon et aussi l'une des plus prestigieuses. Il espérait y suivre des cours de droit et devenir avocat ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il se rendit à la cuisine et fit cuire du riz ainsi qu'une casserole de curry aux légumes et à la viande. Pendant la cuisson, il se posa sur le canapé et regarda la télévision, il tomba sur un clip vidéo du groupe de Tomoyo et sourit de ridicule, elle ferait mieux de travailler ses cours que de se dandiner devant une caméra, enfin, si elle veut être une idole, c'est son problème, pensa-t-il.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte, Syaoran regarda l'heure et se demanda qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci, il se leva et ouvrit la porte, Un jeune homme tomba alors sur ses épaules et il paniqua

Syaoran : Eriol ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Son ami était couvert de bleus, son œil et sa joue étaient enflées, il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements et il ne tenait même pas debout. Syaoran le transporta jusqu'à son canapé et l'allongea.

Eriol : J'ai… J'ai rencontré le groupe de musique de Tomoyo-sama…

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Eriol : Je les ai croisé… dans la rue, ils étaient tous les trois… ils parlaient et ils disaient des choses que je n'ai pas apprécié alors je… je les ai provoqué mais en fin de compte, c'est moi qui me suis fais latter sourit-il

Syaoran : Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? En plus, si elle te voit rentrer dans cet état, elle va te crier dessus !

Eriol : C'est pourquoi… Je suis venu ici ! Est-ce que ça t'embête ?

Syaoran : Bien sûr que non ! Eriol, tu as beau être le fils du majordome au service de la famille Daidouji, tu ne devrais pas en faire autant…

Eriol : Je le sais bien mais elle est ma maîtresse, celle que je servirais toute ma vie même si mon niveau d'étude me permet plus d'ambitions… Et puis, pour moi, elle est la seule dans mon cœur dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux

Syaoran : Je vais chercher de quoi soigner tout ça

Il monta rapidemment et ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode mais laissa accidentellement tomber la boîte, Kerobero sortit alors de la boîte

Kerobero : Oui maître ?

Syaoran : Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi !

Kerobero : Que se passe-t-il maître ?

Syaoran : Rien que tu ne puisses comprendre !

Kerobero : Mais…

Syaoran : Ecoute, ma vie n'est pas facile et là en ce moment, un ami est blessé et tout ça à cause de… Je voudrais que le monde dans lequel nous vivons soit différent, qu'il soit comme je l'aurais souhaité ! dit-il énervé

Yué : Vos désirs sont des ordres ! dit-il en sortant de la boîte et en tapant une fois des mains

Syaoran : Quoi ? Non !

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et Syaoran se cacha les yeux devant tant d'intensité.

Quand Syaoran ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre allongé par terre, il regarda sa commode et vit la boîte posé dessus, tout était calme, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était sept heures trente, il se releva en sursaut et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain mais aperçut une jambe à terre au pied de son canapé. En repensant à Eriol qui était blessé, il se précipita dans le salon mais vit son meilleur ami allongé, à moitié nu avec une fille dans les bras et une autre qui dormait à terre, près de lui. Ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites, il croyait halluciner, non, c'était impossible ! Il se frotta les yeux avec la manche de son pull mais la vision qu'il avait devant lui ne disparaissait pas, c'était bien réel. Pourtant, Eriol était semblable à autrefois, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil et il avait avec lui deux filles presque nues, elles aussi… En réalisant cela, Syaoran se rendit à la salle de bain, un peu perdu. Il se lava et s'habilla, puis, il prépara ses affaires et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de partir pour l'école discrètement en laissant ses clés d'appartement sur la table pour Eriol.

Syaoran arriva devant l'école mais étrangement, l'atmosphère était différente d'autrefois, il se sentait épier, il sentait que l'on murmurait des propos à son égard, il voyait les sourires et entendaient les gens le saluer mais… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les gens autour de lui étaient les mêmes qu'hier mais pourtant, leur comportement était différent, enfin, leur comportement à son égard.

Il se souvint soudain de la journée d'hier, Eriol qui arrive chez lui blessé, lui qui est en colère et… le vœu… Pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : aller voir la sublime peste de l'école, la fille la plus respectée, la plus belle, la plus arrogante : Sakura Kinomoto. Il monta les marches de l'escalier principal quatre à quatre et arriva devant la classe de terminale trois. Il pensait déjà aux réactions des gens quand il rentrerait demander si Sakura était là, il l'imaginait déjà assise au milieu de la classe entourée de ses amies et à raconter tous les potins de l'école tout en se manucurant les ongles. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les gens présents semblaient surpris.

Syaoran : Est-ce… Est-ce que Sakura Kinomoto est là ? demaanda-t-il hésitant

Les élèves se regardèrent encore plus surpris et certains riaient puis, une jeune fille pointa la direction derrière lui, son cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant, il se retourna et ce fut, le choc de sa vie. Devant lui se trouvait Sakura Kinomoto enfin une personne qui lui ressemblait car son apparence était différente des autres jours, elle avait des grosses lunettes, ses cheveux étaient tressés en deux nattes, son uniforme était plus long qu'habituellement car autrefois, elle l'avait fait raccourcir pour que les garçons ne fantasment plus que sur ses cuisses. Elle avait en main des livres et un gros sac à dos sur les épaules.

Sakura : Oui Li-kun ?

Syaoran : Je… Non, rien…

Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers une jeune fille qui semblait être Tomoyo, elle posa ses livres et n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il referma la porte et se rendit à sa salle de classe qui se trouvait être juste à côté.

La sonnerie retentit et il regagna sa classe pour commencer ses examens, il était dans le pétrin car mis à part les mathématiques, il n'avait pas du tout révisé. Il tenta de se détendre et sortit des stylos de sa trousse. Le professeur qui était en classe depuis dix minutes distribua les copies, et prononça un « commençez ».

A ce moment, Eriol rentra en classe et s'excusa auprès du professeur qui lui lança un regard noir puis l'incita à s'asseoir et à débuter l'examen.

La sonnerie qui retentit annonça midi mais aussi la fin de l'examen de la matinée, Syaoran prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir mais Eriol le retint par le bras, il attendit que les élèves et le professeur soit sortit pour lui parler

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eriol : Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Syaoran : Et bien… Je… Je ne sais pas !

Eriol : Syaoran ! Je te l'avais demandé hier il me semble !

Syaoran : Oh c'est ta faute après tout ! Tu n'as qu'à pas faire la fête toute la nuit ! dit-il exaspéré

Eriol : Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'on fêtait ? Et puis, il me semble que la jeune fille qui t'a tenu compagnie hier ne t'a pas déplu !

Syaoran : Excuse-moi mais tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il en s'étranglant de stupéfaction

Eriol : Elle t'expliquera tout dit-il en regardant une jeune fille derrière lui

Il se retourna tandis qu'Eriol partait manger et une jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras tout en tentant de lui donner un baiser forcé, il contourna les lèvres mais elle resta accrochée à lui

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jeune fille : Syao-ran chéri, j'ai adoré la nuit que nous avons tous les deux !

Syaoran : Quelle nuit ?

Jeune fille : Ne fais pas l'innocent voyons, tu étais fantastique !

Syaoran retira les bras de la jeune fille accrochés à son cou puis la regarda durement dans les yeux

Syaoran : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne te connais même pas !

La jeune fille rougit de gêne et le gifla à toute volée, ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes

Jeune fille : Je vois… Tout à fait typique du playboy de l'école ! J'aurais du m'y attendre et ne pas céder à tes avances ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Syaoran : Je t'ai forcé ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

Elle ne trouva rien à redire et partit en courant tout en essuyant ses larmes, Syaoran se trouva bien cruel mais il voulait mettre un terme à cette comédie, ce soir, quand il rentrera, il demandera à ses « génies de la boîte » d'annuler ce sort stupide. La porte de la classe devant laquelle il se trouvait se referma et il sursauta, en se retournant, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Sakura.

Sakura : Je… Je n'ai rien entendu de la conversation… dit-elle d'une petite voix

Syaoran : Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute manière !

Elle baissa timidement les yeux et s'éloigna, un livre de biologie en mains. Il la trouva soudainement plus mignonne qu'à la normale, cette Sakura là était… attendrissante.

Il alla déjeuner et retrouva Eriol assis à une table avec quelques membres des clubs de sport, il riait avec eux.

Eriol : Alors ?

Syaoran : Quoi ?

Eriol : Avec la demoiselle ?

Syaoran : J'ai comment dire… coupé tous liens avec elle !

Les garçons à la table éclatèrent de rire et le regarda en approuvant d'un signe de la tête, comme si ce qu'il avait fait était bien, comme si faire ce qu'il avait fait le rendait plus respectable, comme si disgracier et humilier les filles étaient une chose donc il fallait être fier. Ecœuré, Syaoran n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, il sentait déjà la colère lui monter au nez, comment des garçons pareils pouvaient approuver une telle attitude ?

Eriol : Bon, il faut que je file, je dois escorter la « Princesse » dit-il en riant

Syaoran : Tu veux parler de Tomoyo ?

Eriol : Exact, sa mère n'arrête pas d'insister pour que je l'accompagne partout ! Il a tellement peur que sa fille se fasse enlever mais ça, c'est impossible !

Syaoran : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil

Eriol : Qui voudrait enlever une fille aussi laide ? Même un looser n'en voudrait pas ! rigola-t-il

A ce moment, Syaoran qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour par la cruauté des mots d'Eriol leva les yeux pour voir Tomoyo derrière Eriol. Choquée, elle baissa les yeux et marcha rapidement en dehors de la sortie. Eriol continua de rire avec les autres comme si rien ne s'était passé, en réalité, Syaoran était le seul à avoir vu Tomoyo.

Syaoran : Eriol, tu me donnes envie de vomir ! dit-il en se levant

Eriol : Quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris, tu es toujours le premier à rire de mes remarques à son sujet !

Syaoran : Peut-être que tu devrais considérer un peu plus ses sentiments, et tu ferais mieux de t'excuser, elle vient de partir à l'entente de toute ta fantastique conversation !

Eriol : Quoi ? cria-t-il, tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Si sa mère est au courant, je suis bon pour le fouet !

Syaoran : Assume tes actes ! dit-il indifféremment en s'éloignant avec son plateau

Quand Syaoran arriva à la bibliothèque pour réviser, il la trouva vide excepté animé par la présence de Sakura et Tomoyo, cette dernière pleurait dans les bras de son amie. Quand elles le virent, Sakura se leva et regarda Syaoran avec un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu

Sakura : C'est très méchant ce qu'à fait ton ami !

Syaoran : Ne me fais pas de reproches, je n'y suis pour rien !

Sakura : Mais tu étais avec eux non ? dit-elle en élevant la voix

Syaoran : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit quoi que ce soit !

Sakura : Tu…

Tomoyo interrompit son amie en se forçant à sourire puis Sakura regagna sa place en boudant, Tomoyo sourit à Syaoran

Tomoyo : Excuse-la, je sais que tu n'y ai pour rien !

Syaoran : Comment peux-tu savoir ?

Tomoyo : Parce que tu es le seul qui m'ait vu contrairement aux autres qui étaient trop occupés à rire

Il esquissa un sourire et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de la table de Sakura, elle le scrutait d'un coin de l'œil avec un regard méfiant jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo la rejoigne. A ce moment, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à toute volée et Eriol entra dans la salle, essoufflé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Syaoran puis se plaça devant Tomoyo en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes

Eriol : Tomoyo-sama, je vous présente toutes mes excuses… dit-il en s'agenouillant presque devant elle

Tomoyo : Nous allons être en retard, allons-y dit-elle d'une voix douce

Il la suivit sans rien ajouter, Syaoran fut surpris de la manière dont Tomoyo garda son calme et lui pardonna si facilement, comme si elle n'avait jamais subi les atroces critiques d'Eriol. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Syaoran continua d'étudier, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas son livre de biologie et partit le chercher en rayon mais ce fut peine perdue, il regarda alors Sakura qui étudiait dessus et s'approcha d'elle.En sentant sa présence derrière elle, Sakura se retourna et fut surprise de voir Syaoran qui regardait avec attention son livre.

Sakura : Je peux t'aider ?

Syaoran : Cela te gênerait-il de me laisser suivre avec toi ?

Sakura : Oui et tu n'as qu'à avoir tes livres !

Syaoran : J'ai eu une circonstance atténuante ce matin dit-il en repensant à la vision d'Eriol et des deux jeunes filles

Sakura : ….

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas grave dit-il dans un long soupir

Il retourna s'asseoir et regardait le plafond devant sa feuille blanche, elle le fixa un moment puis se leva et se posa à côté de lui en plaçant le livre entre eux

Sakura : Ne vas pas te faire des idées !

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais pas, mes intentions sont honorables !

Il refit quelques exercices en sa compagnie et elle lui expliqua même les passages qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Syaoran la fixa pendant un moment d'inattention de sa part et la trouva vraiment belle, s'il ne se retenait pas, il se surprendrait à l'embrasser. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand elle posa une main sur ses lèvres, il s'était penché vers elle au point qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue, elle était rouge de gêne. Il sourit et retira sa main, puis, il se remit à travailler sur l'exercice mais Sakura se leva brutalement et alla se cacher derrière les étalages de livres. Surpris, il alla la rejoindre lentement, elle était assise par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Pourquoi quoi ?

Sakura : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Syaoran : Je suis désolé, j'étais en train de rêver

Sakura : Bien sûr…

Il se pencha vers elle mais elle le repoussa violemment, si bien qu'il tomba sur les fesses, elle s'enfuit en courant mais il la rattrapa par le bras, elle se tourna vers lui et il fronça les sourcils, elle était en train de pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire, elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre, elle était là, entrelacer et ne pensait plus à rien, juste au plaisir de savourer ce court instant.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua, ce qui les fit sursauter, elle le repoussa et le fixa dans les yeux avec un tel regard de douleur que ce fut comme s'il la ressentait dans son cœur à ce moment précis

Sakura : Ne recommence plus jamais !

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle en courant, Syaoran attendit un long moment puis fit son apparition entre les étagères, des gens le regardèrent étrangement en souriant, il leur lançant un regard noir et quitta la bibliothèque.

Il regagna son appartement et quand il arriva devant la porte, il la trouve entrouverte, il leva un sourcil et poussa la porte avec méfiance, il pénétra dans le couloir avec précaution quand on lui sauta dessus. Il tomba par terre mais reconnut l'une des jeunes filles qui était avec Eriol la veille, il la repoussa un peu brusquement.

Jeune fille : Doucement !

Syaoran : Elle est encore là ta copine ?

Jeune fille : Ou… Oui… Elle est dans la salle de bain…

Syaoran se rua dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte, la deuxième jeune fille sursauta, il ne prêta même pas attention au peu de vêtement qu'elle portait et lui saisit le bras pour la sortir, elle râlait mais il n'écoutait même pas, il jeta les deux filles hors de son appartement et les regarda durement tout en leur balançant leurs vêtements à la figure

Syaoran : Ne revenez plus ici, vous avez mieux à faire que de coucher avec le premier venu !

Sur ces derniers mots, il leur claqua la porte au nez et alluma la télévision. Le téléphone sonna alors soudain, il soupira et se leva pour décrocher

Syaoran : Oui ?

Voix : Syaoran t'es vraiment un sal bâtard !

Syaoran : Quoi encore Eriol ?

Eriol : Merde !

Syaoran : Quoi ? Tu pensais que je reconnaîtrais pas ta voix d'abruti ?

Eriol : T'es dur la !

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eriol : Méga fête chez la princesse !

Syaoran : Comment ça ?

Eriol : Allez amènes-toi, t'es invité !

Syaoran : J'ai autre chose à faire que d'assister à vos exploits de vidage de cannettes de bières !

Eriol : T'es vraiment pas marrant en ce moment ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te prends ?

Syaoran : Moi au moins, j'arrive à me regarder dans un miroir

Eriol : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu me philosophes la ?

Syaoran : Laisse tomber ! A plus

Eriol : Att…

Il raccrocha et se rendit dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit, il saisit la boîte entre ses mains mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'ouvrit

Voix : Yo !

Syaoran : Pourquoi t'es sortit peluche ?

Kerobero : Mon nom est Kerobero maître dit-il en tentant de garder son calme

Voix : Est-ce que votre vœu vous plaît ?

Syaoran : Pas vraiment Yué

Kerobero : Hey ! Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de mon nom à moi ?

Yué : Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en ignorant les paroles de Kerobero

Kerobero : Il y a vraiment du favoritisme

Syaoran : Parce qu'il y a des choses que j'apprécie et d'autres moins

Kerobero : Hey ho ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Yué : Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir… Désirez-vous annuler votre vœu ?

Kerobero : J'hallucine… dit-il en partant bouder

Syaoran : Pas pour le moment, il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de savoir, des réponses à mes questions…

Yué : Très bien, n'oubliez pas qu'il vous reste deux vœux, alors que désirez-vous d'autres ?

Syaoran : Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir !

Kerobero : Tant que cela ne se heurte pas à la limite de nos pouvoirs !

Syaoran : Comment ça ?

Kerobero : Tiens c'est bizarre mais on m'écoute à présent !

Yué : Nous ne pouvons ramener les morts à la vie, nous ne pouvons forcer les sentiments des gens et surtout, nous ne pouvons tuer !

Syaoran : Oui, c'est compréhensible ! Et vous ? Il n'y a rien que vous souhaiteriez ?

Kerobero : Si ! La célébrité, l'amour, l'argent… dit-il en volant entre eux

Syaoran : Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il crédule

Yué : Non, il plaisante, il n'y a rien qui ne nous ferais plaisir si ce n'est accomplir vos trois vœux

Il sourit puis se posa à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Kerobero regardait la télévision et Yué feuilletait un livre.

A vingt et une heures, Syaoran descendit au covini (petit supermarché de quartier) acheter de quoi manger. En arrivant en bas de son immeuble, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux miels et aux yeux verts qu'il connaissait si bien. Il aperçut avec elle un trio de garçons qui l'entouraient, il allait changer de direction quand il l'entendit leur crier après, un des garçons posa une main sur son bras qu'elle chassa immédiatement. Il les regarda puis s'approcha rapidement, Sakura était vêtue d'une petite robe bleu ciel dans laquelle il la trouva craquante mais tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire.

Syaoran : Un problème ?

Les garçons se retournèrent vers lui et sourirent, Syaoran haussa le sourcil mais ne comprit pas en quoi cela avait l'air amusant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui vit en lui son sauveur, elle avait l'air terrifié, paniqué, il comprit alors qu'elle était en danger

Syaoran : Viens dit-il en lui tendant la main

Elle allait la saisir mais un des garçons s'interposa entre eux, Sakura recula mais deux autres garçons l'empêchèrent de s'enfuir

Syaoran : Laissez la demoiselle partir dit-il sur un ton de défiance

Garçon : Désolé mais la demoiselle est déjà prise

Syaoran : Ecoute espèce de grosse bouse empotée ou tu la laisses partir ou je te rebâtis la face ! dit-il en perdant patience

Le garçon éclata de rire et regarda ses amis qui approuvèrent en souriant, il élança son poing en direction de la figure de Syaoran mais ce dernier l'arrêta calmement avec son avant bras gauche et lui infligea un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire puis enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le garçon s'écroula par terre et ses deux amis, fous de rage, coururent vers Syaoran, le premier voulu le frapper mais Syaoran se baissa juste à temps et lui fit un croche-patte, il tomba à terre, le nez en premier. Le second donna alors un coup de pied à Syaoran mais celui-ci se pencha en arrière pour esquiver puis arrêta son coup de poing avec sa jambe puis l'assoma d'un coup de coude à la nuque. Il s'étala sur ses deux amis et Syaoran les observa le regard noir.

Syaoran : Imbéciles !

Il porta ensuite son regard vers Sakura qui scrutait les trois garçons par terre puis leva les yeux vers lui

Syaoran : Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se jeta sur lui en pleurant et il la prit dans ses bras tant bien que mal, sentant ses jambes et son corps tout entier trembler, il tenta de la rassurer en resserrant son étreinte.

Syaoran : Viens, je vais te faire une tasse de thé

Sakura : Non ! cria-t-elle avec panique

Syaoran : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Il… Il faut aller chez Tomoyo ! Je t'en prie !

Syaoran : Pourquoi faire ? A cette heure-ci la fête…

Sakura : C'est Eriol… Il a invité n'importe qui ! Et Tomoyo est là-bas, toute seule ! dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras

Syaoran : L'espèce de petit…

Il attrapa le bras de Sakura et se mit à courir, elle avait du mal à le suivre mais tentait néanmoins de s'accrocher pour ne pas le retarder. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne tenait pas la cadence, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui

Sakura : Je suis désolé, ne t'arrête pas pour moi ! dit-elle en respirant difficilement

Il se pencha vers elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul très rapide, il tira l'épingle qui était dans ses cheveux, révélant tant de beauté qu'il faillit lui sauter dessus. Il se retint et détourna les yeux, vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours et traversa la rue. Il s'arrêta devant un vélo et s'agenouilla, Sakura le rejoint pendant qu'il était en train de trafiquer la serrure de la chaîne de sécurité de la bicyclette.

Sakura : Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Syaoran : Je nous trouve un moyen de transport !

Sakura : Et si on se fait prendre ?

Syaoran : Je la remettrais en place au retour

Sakura : Pff comme si ça allait marcher ! Ca ne fonctionne que dans les films ce truc !

Syaoran : Ah tu crois ? demanda-t-il en retirant la chaîne qui attachait le vélo à un poteau

Sakura : Désolé, j'ai été mauvaise langue !

Syaoran : Tu me devras un gage ! dit-il en montant sur la bicyclette

Sakura : Quoi ?

Syaoran : Allez, dépêche-toi !

Elle monta à l'arrière et s'accrocha à lui, il pédala aussi vite qu'il put tout en écoutant les indications de Sakura sur le chemin le plus court à prendre.

Syaoran : Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, j'ai juste reçu un coup de fil d'Eriol qui disait qu'il y avait une fête

Sakura : J'étais chez Tomoyo, nous devions passer le week-end avec sa mère à la campagne mais ça a été annulé à cause de son travail. Nous sommes donc restés ce qui a contrarié Eriol, Tomoyo lui a demandé ce qu'il avait manigancé et puis tout à coup, la sonnerie a retentit, une vingtaine de personnes est arrivée avec de quoi manger et boire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la maison se remplissait, je ne connaissais même pas le quart des personnes présentes ! En vérité, il avait organisé ça en secret, et puis, à un moment, je n'ai plus trouvé Tomoyo, j'ai demandé à Eriol et il m'a envoyé balader, il était complètement saoul. Je suis sortie de la maison et ces garçons m'ont suivi alors j'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuie et tu m'as secouru… Merci

Syaoran : C'est tout naturel

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison blanche et Syaoran freina, ils descendirent de vélo et rentrèrent dans la demeure. A peine étaient-ils arrivés devant qu'ils entendirent le volume de la musique martelé contre les fenêtres, les bruits d'objets cassés, les cris et les rires. Syaoran poussa la porte et vit un beau bordel ! Les gens dansaient sur les tables, mangeaient et buvaient en prenant soin de tâcher la moquette neuve, il y avait des bouteilles cassés sur les poteaux de marbre, des filles à moitié dénudées. Syaoran leva le sourcil et prit la main de Sakura pour l'emmener à l'étage supérieur.

Syaoran : Commençons par la chercher dans sa chambre ! cria-t-il pour qu'ils s'entendent

Sakura : D'accord !

Elle le conduisit jusque devant la chambre de Tomoyo et frappa mais il n'y eut pas de réponses, Syaoran insista mais toujours rien. Ils entendirent alors un cri et Syaoran défonça la porte à coup de pied qui fut couvert par les bruits de batterie issue de la musique. Syaoran vit alors Tomoyo repliée sur elle-même et un garçon qui était un peu trop entreprenant avec elle

Syaoran : On dérange ?

Tomoyo rouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Sakura, Syaoran regarda le jeune homme qui se leva en les regardant de travers

Syaoran : Tomoyo, il t'a forcé à quelque chose ?

Tomoyo : Il… Il voulait mais pas moi sanglota-t-elle

Syaoran : Excuse-toi

Jeune homme : Allons allons Syaoran, tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup la, toi-même tu dois te prendre du bon temps avec l'innocente Sakura !

Syaoran fonça vers lui, le prit par le col de sa chemise et le jeta hors de la chambre si violemment qu'il se heurta contre le mur d'en face. Il sortit à son tour et frappa son poing sur le coin du mur contre lequel sa tête était appuyé. Le garçon paniqua et Syaoran plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur tout en lui faisant face

Syaoran : Redis une seule phrase de ce genre et je te fais la peau !

Jeune homme : Syaoran… Mon pote… Reste calme

Syaoran : Comment peux-tu me demander de rester calme ? hurla-t-il

Sa phrase retentit dans toute la maison si bien que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, la musique s'arrêta aussi instantanément et le silence régna, il se tourna vers les gens présents et leur lança un regard noir

Syaoran : Dégagez la fête est finie !

Il y eut à ce moment un brouhara impossible qui l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était, les gens n'avaient pas envie de partir et le montrait bien

Syaoran : Foutez le camp ! hurla-t-il

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il bière en main

A ce moment, Eriol apparut en bas des marches et Syaoran traîna avec lui le jeune homme tout en descendant l'escalier. Il lâcha le garçon et cogna Eriol d'un coup de poing en pleine figure, Eriol choqué, prit un instant avant de comprendre ce qui se passait : son meilleur ami venait de le frapper !

Eriol : Tu peux me dire ce qui te prends ?

Syaoran : C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question !

Eriol : Ca se voit non ?

Syaoran : Fais pas le malin !

Tomoyo rejoignit Syaoran en compagnie de Sakura, elle regarda Eriol avec un air déterminé et le gifla à son tour, cette fois, elle choqua toutes les personnes présentes

Tomoyo : C'est ma maison ici, laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es sous mes ordres ! Je pense que ces dernières années, tu as oublié ce que cela signifiait, je me suis assez laissé faire !

Eriol : Tu crois pouvoir rivaliser avec mon autorité ? demanda-t-il en la fixa durement

Tomoyo : Comment oses-tu ? N'est-ce pas toi qui avais juré depuis ta plus tendre enfance de me servir ?

Eriol : Les choses ont changé

Tomoyo : Oui, je vois de quoi il s'agit, parce que tu es populaire, tu crois que tout t'es permis et accordé ! Ici, c'est moi qui décide et j'ai décidé que la fête était terminée et j'ai aussi décidé de te virer Eriol !

Toutes les personnes présentes commencèrent à partir et en quelques secondes, la maison fut bientôt vide à l'exception de Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran et le garçon que Syaoran avait frappé

Eriol : Quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça !

Tomoyo : Mais si je peux, la preuve, c'est ce que je viens de faire !

Eriol : J'ai rien fait de mal !

Tomoyo : Tu crois vraiment ? Ta façon de m'insulter chaque jour de cours, de rire de moi… tu ne manques pas d'air !

Eriol : Je plaisantais ! C'est comme cette fête, c'était juste…

Sakura : Juste quoi ? Tomoyo a faillit se faire agresser par cette ordure ! dit-elle en pointant le jeune homme que Syaoran empêchait de partir en le tenant. Moi-même j'ai faillit me faire agresser, heureusement que Syaoran était là !

Eriol : Cette petite saloperie a voulu faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en regardant le garçon

Syaoran : Je l'ai trouvé avec Tomoyo

Eriol : Espèce d'enflure ! cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus, tu es vraiment un… dit-il en le roulant de coups

Tomoyo l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'éloigna du garçon

Tomoyo : Tu es vraiment gonflé ! Comment oses-tu t'énerver après lui alors que tout ça c'est de ta faute ? C'est toi qui a orchestré tout ça, sans cette fête, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Et quand j'ai crié, tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais trop occupé à te trémousser avec des filles ! Lui, je lui pardonne parce qu'il était saoul mais toi, je ne te pardonne pas pour toutes les larmes que tu m'as fait verser, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as blessé intentionnellement !

Eriol : Je suis vraiment désolé ! Laisse-moi me racheter ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! dit-il paniqué

Tomoyo : Je te pardonnerais le jour où tu m'auras prouvé que tu as changé ! Maintenant, Syaoran, laisse ce garçon partir s'il te plaît

Syaoran : Il a oublié quelque chose

Jeune homme : Je suis désolé Tomoyo

Syaoran : Si jamais tu lui refais du mal je te démolis !

Le jeune approuva d'un signe de tête et s'enfuit en courant, Tomoyo s'éloigna en compagnie de Sakura et Syaoran

Eriol : Et moi ?

Tomoyo : Trouve-toi un toit pour la nuit

Syaoran : Et ne compte plus jamais sur moi, pas avant que tu te sois regardé dans un miroir

Eriol prit sa veste et s'en alla en baissa la tête, Tomoyo contacta ses gardes du corps qui arrivèrent en moins de quinze minutes dans de grandes voitures noires.

Tomoyo : Lisa, contactez des nettoyeurs s'il vous plaît, et surtout, ne laissez plus Eriol pénétrer dans la demeure pour le moment

Lisa : Oui mademoiselle

Syaoran : Je ne savais pas que tu avais des gardes du corps

Tomoyo : Normalement, c'est Eriol qui se charge de ce genre de choses, il leur avait donné la soirée pour pouvoir faire sa fête

Sakura : Ca va aller ?

Tomoyo : Oui, je crois qu'il était temps… et surtout, ça fait du bien ! dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Tu m'as vraiment impressionnée ! dit-elle admirative

Tomoyo : Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans vous, merci beaucoup, surtout à toi Syaoran

Syaoran : Moi ?

Tomoyo : Oui, tu m'as ouvert les yeux

Syaoran : A quels propos ?

Tomoyo : Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi je laissais faire Eriol, pourquoi je tolérais autant et c'était juste parce que je l'aimais. Aujourd'hui encore je l'aime, plus que n'importe qui je crois mais l'amour ça ne veut pas dire tout donner à l'autre, l'amour c'est aussi recevoir, l'amour ce n'est pas dire oui et pardonner à tout. Je n'ai fais que me heurter à des souffrances, j'ai alors réalisé que si Eriol me traitait ainsi, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas et j'ai donc décidé de réagir et d'arrêter de me laisser envahir par mes seuls sentiments

Sakura : Tu… Eriol ?

Tomoyo : Oui, je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché mais tu sais, c'est dur comme situation…

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais Tomoyo, je pense qu'il reviendra avec des excuses et qu'il se rachètera une bonne conduite !

Tomoyo : Le temps nous le dira

Sakura : Bon et bien, je vais rentrer, il se fait tard et demain, j'ai un million de choses à faire !

Syaoran : Je te raccompagne

Sakura : Non c'est inutile !

Tomoyo : S'il te plaît Sakura, je serais plus rassurée s'il est à tes côtés !

Sakura : Bon d'accord, merci c'est gentil

Syaoran : Ca me fait plaisir

Il laissa les deux jeunes filles seules un moment pour aller vérifier avec les gardes du corps qu'il ne restait personne de suspect, Sakura le suivait du regard

Tomoyo : Il est très mignon tu sais, c'est un gentleman et il te plaît !

Sakura : Tomoyo ! dit-elle rouge comme une tomate

Tomoyo : C'est vrai non ?

Sakura : Ecoute, tu sais qui il est ! Hier encore, il était comme Eriol, vantard, prétentieux, narcissique, tombeur de filles et du jour au lendemain, il se met à nous aider ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ca cache quelque chose !

Tomoyo : Non, il n'aurait jamais humilié Eriol devant autant de monde, même s'ils s'étaient disputés, moi je pense qu'il a changé

Sakura : Ca j'en doute !

Tomoyo : Bon alors quand il te ramène, je vous fais suivre si tu n'es pas rassurée !

Sakura : Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Tomoyo : Si tu as tellement peur qu'il en profite, je peux !

Sakura : Merci Tomoyo ! Je t'adore !

Syaoran revint vers les jeunes filles et sourit, il retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de Sakura, Tomoyo lui lança un petit regard et Sakura rougit légèrement

Syaoran : Il fait froid dehors ! Bon Tomoyo, nous avons vérifié toutes les pièces, il n'y a plus personne !

Tomoyo : Merci à toi

Syaoran : Aucun problème, on y va Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui, à lundi Tomoyo

Tomoyo : A lundi dit-elle souriante

Ils sortirent de la demeure et remontèrent sur le vélo, Syaoran pédalait plus tranquillement que précédemment mais dans un silence total. Le soir était tout aussi calme, on n'entendait rien de plus que le grésillement des lampadaires dans les rues. Une voiture noire les suivait de loin pour se faire discrète, Sakura tourna légèrement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une voiture des gardes du corps de Tomoyo et soupira de soulagement.

Syaoran : Tu es bien silencieuse depuis que l'on a quitté la maison de Tomoyo

Sakura : Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer si soudainement ?

Syaoran : Et bien… Disons que j'ai eu un moment de lucidité

Sakura : Tu sais, je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi !

Syaoran : On peut dire que tu es directe !

Sakura : Désolé mais je devais te le dire, pour moi, tu as pu monter tout cela !

Syaoran : Dans quel but ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas… Toi seul peut me répondre !

Syaoran : Si tu penses que j'ai fait tout ça pour te séduire et prouver aux autres que je peux faire tomber n'importe quelle fille, tu te trompes

Sakura : Pourtant, c'est ce que tu cherchais avant

Syaoran : Tu l'as dit toi-même

Sakura : De quoi ?

Syaoran : « avant »

Les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent le reste du trajet furent les directions que Syaoran devait prendre pour ramener Sakura chez elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Syaoran freina un peu brusquement ce qui poussa Sakura à se cogner contre le dos de ce dernier.

Syaoran : Désolé

Sakura : C'est n'est rien dit-elle en descendant

Syaoran : Bon… Et bien tu es arrivé

Sakura : Oui…

Un long silence s'installa sans qu'ils n'osent prendre la parole, Sakura fut soudain gênée et trouva cela vraiment pesant

Sakura : N'oublie pas de rendre le vélo…

Syaoran : Je n'ai pas oublié

Sakura : D'accord… C'est bien

Syaoran : Bon et bien, bonne nuit

Sakura : Bonne nuit

Il s'apprêta à repartir, pieds sur les pédales et mains sur le guidon mais Sakura s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue, elle recula de quelques mètres tandis que le jeune homme était figé de stupeur

Sakura : C'est pour te remercier…

Il la regarda et sourit puis reprit le chemin de chez lui, Sakura le regarda s'éloigner et tourna la tête pour voir la voiture des gardes du corps garée juste derrière elle, elle aperçut alors Tomoyo assise à l'avant, caméra en main et tomba à la renverse. Elle courut vers la voiture et Tomoyo baissa la vitre de la portière

Sakura : Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tomoyo : Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de venir !

Sakura : Ah lala…

Tomoyo : Tu vois, c'est un garçon très bien !

Sakura : Tomoyo…

Tomoyo : Bon je vais me coucher, à lundi ! rigola-t-elle

La voiture démarra avant que Sakura ait pu ajouter son mot à dire et elle soupira puis, rentra chez elle. C'est vrai que son attitude avait changé, vraiment changé mais… changer si subitement avait quelque chose de trop louche pour elle pour admettre que cela pouvait être possible, même si au fond de son cœur, elle espérait que sa vraie nature soit celle qu'il avait démontré aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé, c'est ainsi qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui la première fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne brise son cœur et ne devienne égoïste, menteur et arrogant.

Lundi matin arriva très vite, Sakura n'avait pas arrêté de se creuser les méninges pour comprendre Syaoran mais à chaque fois, elle doutait, elle se posait plus de questions qu'au départ. Finalement, elle décida de tirer un trait dessus jusqu'à la fin des examens, aujourd'hui il y avait l'épreuve de langues. Ayant une facilité innée pour cette matière, elle n'avait pas ouvert un livre du weekend mais se concentrait plutôt sur l'épreuve de sciences qui avait lieu l'après-midi.

En passant dans les couloirs, elle vit Syaoran avec un livre en main qui lisait, elle voulut l'aborder mais une jeune fille la devança en entamant la conversation avec lui. Une fois finie, elle s'approcha mais il passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire, sans même la remarquer d'ailleurs, elle resta plantée sur place et s'éloigna tristement. Tomoyo la rejoint et vit sa mine déconfite s'interrogea

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sakura : Rien…

Tomoyo : C'est Syaoran ?

Sakura : Co… Comment tu le sais ?

Tomoyo : Hohohoho on me la fait pas à moi ! Raconte !

Sakura : C'est juste qu'il parlait avec une fille et après, il est passé devant moi et ne m'a pas regardé ou parlé… dit-elle en le voyant au bout du couloir

Tomoyo : Syaoran ! cria-t-il

Le concerné se retourna et plissa les yeux puis s'approcha lentement

Sakura : Tomoyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tomoyo : Je veux te prouver que tu avais tort de t'inquiéter !

Il s'arrêta en face d'elles, les regarda d'un peu trop près puis sourit

Syaoran : Bonjour mesdemoiselles

Tomoyo : Un problème ?

Syaoran : Oui j'ai oublié de mettre mes lunettes !

Sakura : Tu portes des lunettes ?

Syaoran : Oui mais je suis passé aux lentilles mais là, je suis en rupture de stock !

Tomoyo : Oooooh tout s'explique ! dit-elle en souriant

Sakura : Tomoyo ! dit-elle en chuchotant

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ?

Tomoyo : Sakura se demandait pourquoi…

Sakura : … Tu… Tu lisais ton livre de si près ! dit-elle en lui coupant la parole

Syaoran : Et bien je n'ai pas une très bonne vue ! Bon je vais aller m'installer, bonne chance

Sakura et Tomoyo : Merci, toi aussi

Il s'éloigna et les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent leurs places. Une fois l'épreuve de langue terminée, elles allèrent déjeuner puis revoir quelques cours pour les sciences. C'est à ce moment qu'elles virent Eriol au bout du couloir désert, visiblement, il n'avait pas bien dormi de la nuit : il n'était pas coiffé, pas rasé, il ne portait pas son uniforme mais les vêtements de la veille. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue et quelques cernes se dessinaient sous ses paupières. Quand il les vit, il s'approcha d'elles en courant et tomba à genoux devant Tomoyo

Eriol : Tomoyo-sama, reprends-moi je t'en supplie

Tomoyo : Pourquoi ?

Eriol : Parce que… Parce que…

Tomoyo : Je veux que tu répondes à une de mes questions

Eriol : Oui

Tomoyo : Pourquoi t'es-tu acharné sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fais tant de mal avec tes moqueries ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait pleurer tant de fois ?

Eriol : Pour que tu me remarques…

Tomoyo : Que je te remarque ? s'indigna-t-elle

Sakura : Je crois que je vais vous laisser, à plus tard Tomo-chan dit-elle en s'éclipsant

Eriol : Oui, je voulais que tu ne vois personne d'autre que moi et même si tu me détestais, cela n'avait pas d'importance du moment que tu savais que j'existe !

Tomoyo : Mais pourquoi ? cria-t-elle

Eriol : Parce que tu es différente de moi, parce que toi, tu es ma maîtresse et que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un de tes employés, parce que malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je ne pourrais jamais me présenter devant ta mère pour lui demander ta main, parce que nous ne sommes pas du même niveau social

Tomoyo : Non… C'est impossible ! dit-elle en reculant

Eriol : Je te demande à genoux de me laisser une autre chance

Tomoyo : Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! cria-t-elle

Eriol : Et pourquoi pas ? Cela fait dix ans que j'endure cette souffrance, que j'endure cet amour impossible et j'avais beau vouloir t'oublier, rien n'y faisait. Dans les bras d'une autre, c'est ton visage que je voyais. Si ce n'est pas toi, je ne ressens que du vide, comme si mon cœur restait de glace

Tomoyo : Est-ce que c'était une raison pour me faire souffrir à ce point ? Ca n'excuse en rien ton attitude !

Eriol : Je sais que jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner, je veux que tu me reprennes même si c'est par pitié et rien d'autre, je sais qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu me hais, que je suis pour toi la personne la plus détestable mais du moment que je suis près de toi alors je serais heureux même si un jour tu passes ta vie dans les bras d'une autre personne que moi

Tomoyo : Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de dire !

Eriol : Si, je sais que je t'aime, je sais que tu me méprises et je sais que je vais rester toute ma vie le fils du majordome de ta mère

Tomoyo : Non ! Pas ça ! Dit-elle en pleurant

Eriol : Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas devant moi ! Ca…

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, s'attendant à être repousser à tout moment mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire, elle resta blottit contre lui en versant tant de larmes de joie et de peine en même temps

Tomoyo : Eriol, si tu m'aimes, jure-moi que je serais la seule et l'unique pour toi, jure-moi de ne plus aller voir ailleurs ce que tu peux avoir ici, jure-moi de rester avec moi, jure-moi que tu demanderas un jour ma main à ma mère car je t'aime du fond du cœur

Il lui releva le menton en la regardant sérieusement et l'embrassa, ce baiser scellait toutes les promesses qu'il venait de lui faire, puis, il la resserra un peu plus contre lui.

Syaoran qui était accoté contre un mur sourit puis, il eut comme un éclair d'illumination, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Il rejoignit Sakura qui était assise contre un arbre dans la cour et s'assit près d'elle

Syaoran : Tout est bien qui finit bien

Sakura : Comment le sais-tu ?

Syaoran : J'ai accidentellement assisté à presque toute la conversation !

Sakura : Tu ne manques pas d'air ! dit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule

Syaoran : Je voulais être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas l'imbécile encore une fois

Sakura : Tu es bien inquiet pour Tomo-chan…

Syaoran : Jalouse ? demanda-t-il avec un brin de malice dans les yeux

Sakura : Absolument pas ! s'indigna-t-elle

Syaoran : En tout cas, je suis heureux pour eux, ils ont trouvé la réponse à ce qu'ils cherchaient

Sakura : Et toi ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Syaoran : Comment ça ?

Sakura : Ta façon de dire cette phrase avec ce regard perdu et mélancolique

Syaoran : Tu voudrais bien venir chez moi ce soir ?

Sakura : Quoi ?

Syaoran : Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner ! Tu me dois un gage je te rappelle

Sakura : Je ne sais pas si…

Syaoran : Pense-y et tiens moi au courant dit-il en se levant, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refuses !

Ila sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin de la pause déjeuner et aussi le début de la dernière épreuve. Les élèves se rendirent dans leurs classes respectives et l'examen débuta.

En sortant de la salle, Sakura attendait patiemment devant la porte pour demander conseil à Tomoyo mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle observa du coin de l'œil la salle voisine et vit soudain Syaoran en sortir, d'abord paniqué, elle voulut se cacher mais il était trop tard car il l'avait déjà aperçut

Syaoran : Ca a été ?

Sakura : Ou… Oui, je pense

Syaoran : C'est bien ! Moi aussi je pense que ça a été ! dit-il en souriant, bon, je dois y aller, à bientôt

Sakura sentit ce « à bientôt » comme une phrase d'adieu qu'elle ne supportait pas, elle le rattrapa par la manche de sa chemise, il se retourna

Sakura : Je… J'ai bien réfléchit et… enfin… je… c'est d'accord pour ce soir dit-elle timidement

Syaoran : Très bien, sept heures ça ira ?

Sakura : Oui…

Il partit et Sakura qui sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, glissa sur les genoux, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, elle sentait juste que ses joues s'étaient échauffées et posa ses mains contre son visage, qu'avait-elle fait ? Tomoyo arriva à ce moment et fut surprise de voir Sakura par terre, elle l'aida à se relever

Tomoyo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Sakura : Tomo-chan, j'ai accepté de dîner avec Syaoran ce soir, dis-moi que j'ai bien fait !

Tomoyo : Oh ? Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé hihihihihihihihi hohohohohohohohoho

Sakura : Mais encore ?

Tomoyo : Ma puce, tu as un rendez-vous galant !

Sakura : Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

Syaoran était dans sa cuisine à préparer de quoi manger, il fredonnait une musique en même temps et sourit en goûtant à son curry. Puis, il dressa la table dans le salon en prenant soin de poser un bouquet de roses dessus ainsi que deux grandes bougies qu'il alluma.

A sept heures, il tournait en rond, tantôt il surveillait sa casserole, tantôt il s'asseyait dans le canapé, zappait sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision. En vérité, il était très nerveux, peut-être que le Syaoran de ce vœu avait eu beaucoup de filles dans sa vie mais lui, il n'y connaissait rien ! Il commença à se triturer le cerveau et LA question se posa : est-ce qu'il serait à la hauteur ? C'est vrai, il n'avait encore jamais invité de filles et si elle s'ennuyait ? Et si elle se moquait de lui ? Et si… elle ne venait pas ? Dans un instant de panique, il regarda son horloge et vit afficher 19h05, bon, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer, cinq minutes de retard ce n'était pas la mort non plus ! Il continuait de fixer la pendule et les secondes qui défilaient quand la sonnerie retentit à 19h07. Il sursauta et marcha calmement jusqu'à l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et se figea de stupeur. Sakura était debout devant lui dans une petite robe noire, brodée de roses rouges, elle avait détaché ses cheveux à demi-bouclés et derrière ses lunettes, il apercevait ses magnifiques yeux verts pétillants.

Sakura : J'espère que je ne suis pas en trop en retard

Syaoran : Non ! Tu arrives au bon moment, entre, je t'en prie

Elle s'exécuta en souriant et admira les lieux, Syaoran prit sa veste qu'il posa sur un porte-manteau et elle déposa son sac près du canapé

Sakura : C'est vraiment mignon, pas du tout comme je l'imaginais dit-elle en visitant

Syaoran : Et comment tu imaginais cela ?

Sakura : Un grand appartement sur deux ou trois étages, une salle de sport, un jacuzzi et une chambre à coucher avec un lit de trois mètres sur deux

Syaoran : Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

Sakura : Tu vis tout seul ?

Syaoran : Oui, ma famille est à Hong Kong

Sakura : Tu dois te sentir bien seul…

Syaoran : Disons que je préfère la solitude !

Sakura : Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique, tu peux alors m'expliquer ce que c'est ? dit-elle en lui montrant un soutien-gorge coincé entre les coussins du canapé

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! dit-il en lui enlevant des mains, c'était à une des conquêtes d'Eriol… Il était venu ici un soir…

Sakura : J'ai eu tort de venir dit-elle en repartant

Syaoran : Non, s'il te plaît ! Crois-moi, j'ai… je n'ai rien fait !

Sakura : Très bien, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Alors, que nous as-tu préparé pour dîner ?

Syaoran : Un curry fait maison, j'espère que tu aimes ça !

Sakura : Oui, j'adore ça ! sourit-elle

Il la fit s'installer à la table et elle remarqua à quel point l'ambiance était romantique, il éteignit toutes les lumières pour ne laisser que les bougies les éclairer et mit un disque dans sa chaîne. Puis, il se rendit à la cuisine et revint avec un plat fumant qu'il déposa sur la table. Il sortit ensuite un gâteau du four et apporta une bouteille à la table qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté

Syaoran : Est-ce que tu veux goûter ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Syaoran : Du champagne, c'est un « vin » français, c'est très bon !

Sakura : Juste un verre alors

Il versa un peu de champagne dans son verre tandis qu'elle l'observait attentivement. Quand il le remarqua, il fit de même et gênée, elle détourna les yeux. Il s'assit à table et servit Sakura puis se servit à son tour.

Syaoran : Bon, je crois qu'on peut commencer !

Sakura : Itadakimasu !

Syaoran : Itadakimasu !

Sakura s'extasia devant la saveur du plat, jamais elle n'avait mangé de curry aussi délicieux. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien tout au long du repas, comme s'ils étaient des vieux amis, ce qui procura à Syaoran un sentiment vraiment étrange, comme du déjà-vu. Une fois le repas terminé, Syaoran débarrassa la table, Sakura voulait l'aider mais il refusa catégoriquement. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Kerobero assit sur le plan de travail en train de dévorer le gâteau qu'il avait préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. Alerté par son cri, Sakura se précipita dans la cuisine

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il cacha immédiatement Kerobero dans le four qu'il referma violemment et sourit à Sakura

Syaoran : Et bien… En fait… Je… dit-il en cherchant ses mots

Sakura : Oui ? demanda-t-elle intriguée

La porte du four s'ouvrit car Kerobero voulait sortir, étouffé par la chaleur, Syaoran la referma mais elle s'ouvrit de nouveau, il la claqua alors avec énervement et le même scénario se reproduisit trois fois de suite et trois fois de suite Syaoran avait claqué la porte. Sakura l'observait étrangement et Syaoran qui s'en rendit compte se tourna immédiatement vers elle

Syaoran : C'était juste le four qui causait des problèmes !

Sakura : Ah, ce n'est que ça

Syaoran : Ah ! J'adore cette musique ! dit-il pour changer de conversation, viens ! dit-il en lui attrapant la main

Il l'entraîna jusque dans le salon et la prit dans ses bras pour danser, d'abord surprise, Sakura hésita à mettre ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme mais Syaoran le fit à sa place.

Syaoran : Je peux ? demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains près de ses hanches

Sakura : Ou… Oui

Le chinois observait Kerobero qui volait dans le salon et fit en sorte que Sakura ne s'en aperçoive pas, le pauvre était rouge comme une tomate à cause de la chaleur et retournait dans la chambre

Sakura : Syaoran ?

Syaoran : Oui ?

Sakura : Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Il paniqua à cette question en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par là, c'est vrai, il n'était pas prêt alors elle ne pouvait pas être prête pour ce genre de chose !

Syaoran : On… On a pas encore mangé le gâteau ! Tu ne veux pas en goûter un peu ?

Sakura : C'est que… le vin et la danse m'ont donné le tournis et je ne me sens pas très bien…

Syaoran : Bien sûr ! dit-il rassuré. Attends, pose toi sur le canapé, je vais faire un peu de rangement !

Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre et vit Kerobero allongé sur le lit avec Yué en pleine lecture. Il attrapa Kerobero par la queue et lui lança un regard noir

Syaoran : Elle a faillit te voir !

Kerobero : Pardon maître !

Syaoran : Yué, cela ne te dérange pas de vous absenter pour la soirée ?

Yué : Vous nous accorder quartier libre ?

Syaoran : Oui dit-il gêné, Sakura est là et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait une crise cardiaque en le voyant !

Kerobero : Hey ! Je ne suis pas un monstre !

Syaoran : Peu importe, je ne veux pas que vous soyez là ce soir !

Yué : Vos désirs sont des ordres ! dit-il en claquant dans ses mains

Syaoran : Non ! Il ne fallait pas le prendre comme un vœu !

Kerobero : Vous avez employer le verbe « vouloir », c'est fatal…

Yué : Je suis désolé mais dès que ce verbe est employé, ma nature fait que je prends cela pour un ordre !

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas grave

Kerobero : A demain maître…

Ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre, laissant leur maître seul dans la pièce, Syaoran cacha la boîte sous son lit et alla chercher Sakura qui s'était allongé sur le canapé, il alla lui chercher de l'eau fraîche et s'accroupit à sa hauteur

Syaoran : Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête et il lui releva la nuque pour la faire boire, elle avait les joues en feux et les yeux brillants, Syaoran ne peut s'empêcher d'être troubler par sa présence. Il retira le verre de ses lèvres qu'il posa sur un meuble et passa ses mains sous son dos et ses genoux puis la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement dans le lit et passa une couverture sur elle puis s'assit à côté

Sakura : Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu gâché la soirée

Syaoran : Non, ne t'en fait pas. Tu es bien là ?

Sakura : Oui, merci. Syaoran, parle-moi un peu de ton passé s'il te plaît

Syaoran : Très bien dit-il en se levant

Il observa son armoire et saisit un album photo puis retourna auprès de Sakura

Syaoran : J'ai tous mes souvenirs dedans !

Sakura : Ah oui ?

Syaoran : Oui, là, il s'agit de mon père et moi. Il est mort quand j'avais à peine trois ans dit-il en lui montrant une photo

Sakura : Désolé

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une famille formidable ! La, c'est ma mère et mes quatre sœurs

Sakura : Elle est belle ! Et tes sœurs sont magnifiques ! Tu es le seul garçon de la famille ?

Syaoran : Oui ! C'est pesant parfois… Sur cette photo, il s'agit de la période où nous avons tous vécus au Japon, je suis le seul à être resté, tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette petite fille !

Sakura : Elle est mignonne !

Syaoran : Oui, je me demande bien qui c'est dit-il en tournant les pages, ah ! Elle est encore là !

Sakura : Ce devait être une cousine !

Syaoran : Oui sans doute… Ah la, je suis avec Eriol ! Comme d'habitude il frime hein ?

Sakura : Oui ! rigola-t-elle

Ils continuèrent de feuilleter les pages quand ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'album, Sakura regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était une heure du matin, elle se releva

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura : Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard

Syaoran : Attends, je te ramène dit-il en lui prenant le bras

Sakura : Non c'est inutile !

Syaoran : J'insiste, il s'est passé tellement de choses ces temps-ci que je ne suis pas rassuré

Sakura : Tu… t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Syaoran : Bien sûr ! Qui ne s'inquièterait pas pour une si jolie demoiselle ?

Sakura : Syaoran…

Il s'approchait d'elle, captivé par ses yeux, mais aussi par ses lèvres. Il hésita un moment puis posa sa bouche sur la sienne, elle ne le repoussait pas, le laissant guider le baiser avec passion. Puis, il s'interrompit un moment, près à s'excuser mais elle relança un nouveau baiser. Syaoran sentit comme une douce chaleur l'envahir, comme si il avait goûté au plus savoureux des nectars juste au contact de ses lèvres. Il lui saisit la nuque pour approfondir le baiser qui surpris un peu Sakura mais elle se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de sensualité et de douceur. Il la fit basculer sur le lit tout en l'embrassant toujours et posa une main sur sa cuisse puis releva soudainement la tête

Syaoran : Sakura… Est-ce que tu… ?

Elle hocha la tête timidement, il sentait qu'elle frissonnait et qu'elle était aussi frêle et tremblante qu'une feuille

Syaoran : Je ne veux pas te forcer… Je peux arrêter ici si tu n'es pas sûre

Sakura : Je… Suis sûre…

Il la regarda continuellement et remonta la main le long de sa cuisse tout en lui entreprenant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le soleil du petit matin éclaira très rapidement la chambre et Syaoran plissa les yeux, il se retourna dans son lit mais toucha un lit vide et froid, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et vit que la pièce était animée par sa seule présence. Il se leva immédiatement et fit le tour des pièces de l'appartement mais ne trouva pas de trace de Sakura, il retourna alors dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, pourquoi elle était partit comme une voleuse, il remarqua alors une enveloppe sur la table de chevet et se précipita pour l'ouvrit, la, il trouva une lettre

Syaoran : « Syaoran, merci pour m'avoir apporté un peu de bonheur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai enfin pu te faire part de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as réellement changé mais je veux y croire. Peut-être ce soir n'aura été qu'une aventure de plus pour toi, pour moi, cela représentait bien plus que tu l'imagines. J'espère que j'ai eu raison de me laisser guider par mes sentiments et que demain, tu ne répandras pas la rumeur que tu as fait l'amour avec moi, j'espère ne pas être un trophée de plus sur ton tableau de chasse. J'espère que tu n'iras pas raconter que tu peux faire tomber n'importe quelle fille, même celle qui soit disant te détestait autant. Je connais toutes les réponses à tes questions, je sais pourquoi tu rivalises tant avec moi dans les études, pourquoi tu veux me surpasser et être le meilleur. Je vais te donner la clé de tes souvenirs, il suffit que tu regardes la photo que j'ai glissé dans cette lettre et je pense que tu te souviendras de tout. Merci encore. Sakura »

Il serra la lettre entre ses mains en fermant les yeux un moment puis regarda la photo qui accompagnait la lettre, il s'agissait d'une où il était en présence de la petite fille dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il l'observa mais rien ne lui vint en tête puis, il le retourna et vit l'écriture de Sakura, elle avait écrite une phrase « Dans le présent comme dans le passé, tu restes le seul dans mon cœur ». Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un boomerang, oui, il se souvenait, quand il avait habité ici au Japon, il avait connu une petite fille… Et c'était Sakura ?

Il se releva et regarda son réveil qui annonçait 6h30, il chercha la boîte qu'il avait caché sous son lit et l'ouvrit, mais elle était vide, les deux génies n'étaient pas revenus. Il tourna en rond pendant une demi-heure et quand son réveil sonna pour lui indiquer 7h, il aperçut Yué et Kerobero devant la fenêtre, il leur ouvrit et ils se posèrent sur le lit

Syaoran : J'ai trouvé mon dernier vœu !

Yué : Ah oui ?

Syaoran : Oui, est-il possible de le faire maintenant ?

Kerobero : Bien sûr !

Syaoran : Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé ! Ensuite, vous allez vraiment me manquer !

Kerobero : Je vais pleurer ! dit-il au bord des larmes

Yué : Ca a été un plaisir pour nous ! dit-il en assénant un coup de poing à Kerobero

Syaoran : Que devrais-je faire une fois que j'aurais fait mon vœu ? Je veux dire, avec la boîte et vous ? Qu'allez vous devenir ?

Yué : Vous n'aurez qu'à garder la boîte

Kerobero : Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous !

Syaoran : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Yué : Oui maître, tout se passera bien

Syaoran : Très bien, voilà, je voudrais que les choses redeviennent comme avant

Yué : Vos désirs…

Kerobero :… Sont des ordres !

Yué claqua des mains et il y eut une intense lumière qui envahit la pièce puis, les génies disparurent en poussières d'étoiles. Syaoran regarda autour de lui, rien ne semblait avoir changé, il saisit la boîte et l'ouvrit de nouveau mais rien ne se reproduisit. Syaoran sourit puis la referma

Syaoran : Merci pour tout. Bonne chance à vous.

Il se prépara pour aller en cours, saisit son sac et s'en alla. Eriol l'attendait en bas de chez lui, il avait toujours les blessures que le groupe de Tomoyo lui avait infligé.

Eriol : Salut !

Syaoran : Eriol ! dit-il en lui prenant le bras, viens avec moi, on a peu de temps !

Eriol : Peu de temps pour quoi ?

Syaoran : C'est une surprise!

Il l'emmena jusque dans son appartement précipitamment sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il était 8h du matin au lycée Seijo, tout le monde était excité par la fin des examens qui annonçait la venue prochaine des vacances. Tous les élèves entamaient les discussions sur les projets de vacances, la majorité concernait des plans de voyage pour se rendre au bord de la mer, notamment, un groupe de jeune fille qui se vantaient d'envisager de partir pour Hokkaido.

Tomoyo : Vous imaginez ? Le sable blanc, la mer chaude, le soleil et surtout…

Sakura : Les garçons ! On va bien rigoler ! dit-elle en commençant sa manucure

Tomoyo : On part dans deux jours ! Il reste une place, l'une de vous est volontaire ?

Asumi : Moi, je suis partante !

Sakura : Tu rêves ma belle, avec tes bourlets, on va faire fuir les garçons !

Tomoyo : Sakura…

Sakura : Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Moi je pensais à Miaka

Cette dernière sourit à l'entente de son nom mais déchanta vite quand Tomoyo lui lança un regard noir

Tomoyo : Tu plaisantes j'espère, elle a des mamelles de vache !

Sakura observa Miaka de haut en bas et sourit, cette dernière s'interrogea sur la signification de ce sourire

Sakura : Soulève ton chemisier pour voir

Miaka : Quoi ? Ici ?

Tomoyo : Evidemment ! Quelle empotée !

Miaka : Mais on est en classe ! Et il y a des garçons !

Tomoyo : Laisse tomber, elle est trop coincée !

Miaka : Non non ! Je… Je vais le faire dit-elle gênée

Elle se plaça dos aux garçons et souleva un peu sa chemise

Sakura : Je vois rien, retire les quatre premiers boutons de ta chemise !

Elle s'éxécuta en fermant les yeux tellement elle était gênée par une demande aussi cruelle. Un garçon remarqua soudain ce qu'elle faisait et alerta tous les mâles présents dans la pièce, ils la sifflèrent et lui demandèrent de leur montrer bien plus que cela. Miaka était rouge mais ne bougeait pas.

Sakura : Non, tu as des vraiment des mamelles de vache ! C'est vraiment laid !

Elle éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit en courant en prenant le soin de refermer sa chemise, quelques garçons la suivirent du regard tous en huant des phrases d'excitation et les deux jeunes japonaises éclatèrent de rire.

La cour qui était si bruyante auparavant fut bientôt touché par un profond silence, Sakura haussa les sourcils en même temps que Tomoyo

Tomoyo : Asumi, regarde ce qui se passe !

Elle obéit aux ordres et vit frapper d'un profond silence à son tour qui énerva Sakura, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise

Sakura : Alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'impatientant

Asumi : C'est… incroyable !

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Elles se précipitèrent à la fenêtre mais ne virent rien juste tous les regards des personnes aux dehors tournés vers la porte d'entrée.

Tomoyo : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y'a rien !

Asumi : Si…

Elle courut dans le couloir et tomba sur les genoux, Sakura et Tomoyo, surprises, firent de même. Elles se placèrent devant la porte et se figèrent. Devant eux, deux beaux jeunes hommes avançaient sous des regards admiratifs. Le premier était grand, brun aux yeux qui semblaient de feux, il avait les cheveux demi-longs et détachés, sa cravate était à demi remonté et sa chemise entrouverte, il avait le teint mate. Il jeta fièrement un regard à Sakura et sourit puis continua sa route. Le deuxième avait les cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux bleus aussi profonds que deux saphirs, il était un peu plus grand que le premier. Il portait son uniforme avec classe et sensualité, il avait la peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine. En voyant Tomoyo, il inclina légèrement la tête en souriant pour la saluer. Il avança tout droit dans la classe d'à côté avec le premier jeune homme et ils rentrèrent dans leur classe respective.

Sakura : Tomo, pince-moi, je crois rêver là !

Tomoyo : Je t'en supplie, dit moi que c'est un rêve !

Les professeurs arrivèrent dans les couloirs et obligèrent les élèves à regagner leurs salles, les deux jeunes filles furent contraintes d'aller s'asseoir.

A la pause de 10h, elles sortirent s'aérer l'esprit mais tombèrent sur Syaoran et Eriol entourés d'admiratrices, Tomoyo bouillait de rage. Elle se précipita vers eux et se fraya un chemin entre les admiratrices

Tomoyo : Eriol ! Viens ici, j'ai besoin de toi !

Eriol : Si vous me le permettez Tomoyo-sama, je vais finir ma discussion et je serais à vous

Tomoyo : Mais…

Il lui sourit et elle ne put que céder en s'écartant de la foule pour revenir vers Sakura

Tomoyo : Sakura ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Sakura : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Tomoyo : D'habitude, quand je l'appelle, il arrive tout de suite et là… C'est comme s'il n'était plus lui…

Sakura : Il faut comprendre que maintenant, ils se prennent pour des idoles ! dit-il avec rancœur

Tomoyo : Sakura ?

Sakura : C'est quoi ce cinéma ? C'est pas parce qu'ils se sont relookés qu'ils ont changé ! Ce sont toujours les mêmes tâches !

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sakura : Ils croivent qu'il suffit de changer un peu le physique… C'est ridicule ! Tu vas en avoir la preuve ! Regarde bien !

Sakura s'avança vers les jeunes filles et les poussa littéralement sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes hommes, elle se posta devant Syaoran et lui sourit

Sakura : Ca va Li-kun ?

Syaoran : Bien. Merci

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura sa nuque de ses bras en prenant soin de placer ses lèvres près de son oreille

Sakura : Tu as changé, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser… lui susurra-t-elle

Syaoran : Si tu y tiens tant…

Il retira ses bras sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe, il lui saisit alors le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux et il approfondit le baiser. D'abord réticente, elle essaya de se débattre mais il lui tenait les poignets, elle finit par abandonner et se laisser aller au baiser. Il se sépara alors d'elle et Sakura reprit ses esprits, elle le gifla à toute volée, rouge de trouble et de gêne

Sakura : Comment as-tu osé ?

Syaoran : C'est toi qui me l'a suggéré, à voir ta tête, je dirais que tu as adoré !

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla jusqu'en direction des toilettes où Tomoyo la rejoignit, Syaoran sourit, il savait qu'il avait obtenu la victoire mais le plus dur restait encore à faire…

Tomoyo : Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle à son amie qui s'était enfermée à double tour

Sakura : Comment a-t-il pu… ?

Tomoyo : Tu… On va te venger, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider ! Un looser ne se permet pas d'humilier une idole !

Sakura :…

Tomoyo : Sakura ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit son amie au bord des larmes, Tomoyo s'accroupit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux

Sakura : Tomoyo, en réalité…

Ce jour là, les cours se terminaient à midi, les évaluations de sport ayant déjà eu lieu, tous les élèves de dernière année purent rentrer chez eux. Tomoyo sortit en compagnie de Sakura, Eriol était près de la limousine qui attendait sa maîtresse, il attendait sa venue. Tomoyo le vit et regarda Sakura

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y, il t'attend

Tomoyo lui sourit et rejoignit Eriol qui lui ouvrit la portière et rentra dans la voiture à son tour. De son côté, Sakura observa les alentours pour trouver un de ses admirateurs qui aurait la naïveté de la ramener chez elle. Malheureusement, les regards des garçons sur elle avaient changé, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose, ils l'évitaient. Elle vit alors Syaoran sortir avec une foule de filles, la lèvre en sang et le coin de l'œil droit bien amoché. Elle s'apprêta à changer de direction quand il lui saisit le bras

Syaoran : Je te ramène ?

Sakura : Non merci ! Je préfère de loin la solitude !

Les jeunes filles lui demandèrent alors de les ramener mais il sourit

Syaoran : Désolé mesdemoiselles, Sakura sera ma seule compagnie…

Elles lui lancèrent un regard noir, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite auparavant et s'éloignèrent. Syaoran qui tenait toujours le bras de Sakura, commença à avancer. Elle se débattit mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant

Sakura : Lâche-moi où je crie !

Syaoran : Je t'en prie, l'école est déserte de toute manière

Sakura : Groumpf

Syaoran : On peut y aller alors

Sakura : Pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudainement à moi ?

Syaoran : Nous nous sommes embrassés il me semble ?

Sakura : Oui et alors ?

Syaoran : Et bien tu es ma petite amie, c'est normal que je te ramène !

Sakura : QUOI ?

Syaoran : Cela ne te paraît-il pas logique ?

Sakura : Absolument pas ! J'ai embrassé des tas de garçons voir pire sans qu'ils soient devenus mes petits amis !

Syaoran : Tu mens !

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? dit-elle troublée

Syaoran : Ta technique de baiser, ta façon de t'être complètement abandonné à mon baiser…

Sakura : N'importe quoi !

Syaoran : Tu veux une deuxième tentative ?

Sakura : Non !

Syaoran : Comme tu voudras. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu cherches à être si parfaite ? En fait, tu es une fille comme les autres !

Sakura : A qui la faute…

Syaoran : Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant… Ca n'aurait pas créé tant de rivalité entre nous… Les paroles que j'ai pu dire autrefois étaient stupides !

Sakura : Mais…

Elle s'effondra en larmes sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa la joue

Syaoran : Sakura, ça ne voulait rien dire, ça n'aurait rien changé puisque je t'aime de toute manière !

Sakura : Mais tu avais l'air si sûr de toi, tu voulais tellement devenir quelqu'un et c'était logique de vouloir une femme parfaite à ses côtés, une femme qui saurait entretenir une maison, qui avait fait de grandes études alors qui avait un bon poste, une femme belle et mince donc qui faisait beaucoup de sport…

Syaoran : Tu n'étais pas obligée de tout suivre à la lettre juste pour moi, j'aurais continué à t'aimer autant que quand on était petit voir bien plus !

Sakura : Oui mais… je voulais être sûre… Et puis tu as pris ça tellement mal, le fait que je sois meilleure que toi que du jour au lendemain, tu m'as complètement ignorée, tu as même oublié qu'on était amis alors qu'avant tu étais toujours avec moi. C'est ça qui m'a fait changé ! C'est de ta faute !

Syaoran : Je sais

Sakura : Tu as été horrible et méchant

Syaoran : Je sais

Sakura : Et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup renifla-t-elle

Syaoran : Je sais dit-il en souriant. Allez, viens, on va aller manger une glace !

Sakura : C'est toi qui offre ?

Syaoran : Oui, tu pourras même commander une triple chocolat avec de la chantilly !

Sakura : Je veux un bisou

Syaoran : D'accord

Il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle savoura ce baiser avec passion et ils partirent main dans la main en direction du centre ville

Sakura : Au fait, c'est quoi ces bleus ?

Syaoran : Oh ça ? J'ai juste casser la gueule à un mec qui se vantait d'avoir mis ma copine dans son lit la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs, j'ai un peu trop exagéré car je leur ai tous mis un poing dans la figure pour qu'ils arrêtent de raconter des choses sur toi. En fait, j'ai mis les choses au clair…

Pendant ce temps, dans la limousine

Tomoyo : Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

Eriol : Je suis désolé dit-il en souriant

Tomoyo : Soit le parce qu'en rentrant ça va barder ! N'oublie pas qui tu es

Eriol : Je ne l'oublie pas Tomoyo-sama dit-il en souriant

Tomoyo : Je t'interdis de te laisser approcher par d'autres filles !

Eriol : Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant

Tomoyo : Parce que… Parce que je suis ta maîtresse !

Eriol : Ca n'a aucun rapport, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais à cet ordre !

Tomoyo : Mais si ! Tu obéiras ! fulmina-t-elle

Eriol : Non dit-il simplement

Tomoyo : Eriol ! cria-t-elle

Eriol : Oh mais je comprends, je vois de quoi il s'agit !

Tomoyo : De quoi tu parles ?

Eriol : Tomoyo-sama est… jalouse !

Tomoyo : Absolument pas ! dit-elle gênée

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, elle recula, angoissée par ce qu'il avait en tête

Tomoyo : Eriol, qu'est-ce que tu…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il l'avait déjà embrassé, elle se laissa faire sans se débattre, elle ne pouvait pas, çe serait lutter contre ses sentiments. Il se sépara d'elle et se rassit

Eriol : Peu m'importe si votre mère n'est pas d'accord, peu m'importe le nombre d'obstacles que je devrais affronter, je vous épouserais un jour.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra tout en regardant le paysage défiler sous leurs yeux, elle ne put que sourire malgré sa surprise devant tant d'audace

Tomoyo : Eriol, je t'aime

Eriol : Oui, je le sais bien et moi aussi Tomoyo

Tomoyo : Tu me promets de rester avec moi ?

Eriol : Oui, mais arrêtez de fréquenter des garçons peu recommandables !

Tomoyo : D'accord

Bien loin de là, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux balayait la cour d'un temple, en voyant deux étoiles filantes passer, elle sourit de satisfaction.

**FIN**


End file.
